


Stelle gemelle

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy's Brother(s), Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy scopre, nel modo peggiore, di avere due fratelli.<br/>Harry Potter è deciso a non darla vinta al Ministro della Magia.<br/>Albus Silente pensa che sarà un bene, per i bambini e non solo per loro, che Draco e Harry imparino a collaborare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stelle gemelle

**Author's Note:**

> Il plot per la storia esiste da anni, ma ho ripreso in mano questo primo capitolo solo da alcuni mesi, per rivederlo e risistemarlo. Nella speranza di riuscire a venire a capo di alcuni piccoli particolari e riuscire a portarla a termine ^_^
> 
> La storia partecipa al COW-T di Mari di Challenge.
> 
> Come sempre, è interamente dedicata alla MIA donnina. E spero che le piaccia, anche se qui non è Severus il protagonista ^^

**Stelle gemelle**

**Capitolo 1**

Era una sera come tante, alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. La maggior parte degli studenti era già tornata nelle Sale Comuni, chi a fare i compiti, chi a giocare, chi a rilassarsi con una bella chiacchierata tra amici e chi a organizzare una nuova trovata esilarante per divertirsi e far divertire i compagni.  
Harry Potter stava facendo finta di studiare per non essere costretto a guardare né Ron, che si sbaciucchiava allegramente con Lavanda Brown, né Hermione, che sembrava sul punto di lanciare una Cruciatus al primo malcapitato che gli fosse passato davanti. In realtà, Harry era intento in una delle sue attività preferite negli ultimi tempi: controllare la Mappa del Malandrino.  
Quella sera, a dire il vero, la Mappa non mostrava nulla di interessante e lui non era nemmeno particolarmente concentrato. Malfoy era ben visibile nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde; Gazza era di pattuglia per i corridoi della scuola, come sempre, e lui e la sua gatto in quel momento erano diretti verso l'ingresso; Lumacorno si era appena ritirato nelle sue stanze, dopo aver passato la serata in compagnia di Vitius; Piton stava uscendo dall'ufficio di Silente, e quella era l'unico evento degno di nota di tutta la serata.  
Aveva appena deciso di chiudere Mappa e libri e di andare a coricarsi, giusto per evitare di trovarsi sulla linea di fuoco quando i suoi due migliori amici avrebbero iniziato a lanciarsi Schiantesimi, quando la sua attenzione venne catturata da una persona che non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi a Hogwarts, men che meno a quell'ora.  
Cosa ci faceva Scrimgeour lì? E perché Gazza era corso via verso i sotterranei invece di andare ad avvisare Silente? Chi erano le persone che accompagnavano il Ministro, e perché restavano tutti lì nell'ingresso?  
Deciso a scoprire cosa stava succedendo, Harry infilò la Mappa del Malandrino nella borsa che conteneva già il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e si affrettò a uscire dal buco del ritratto, seguito subito da Ron e Hermione, che avevano notato i suoi movimenti e si erano preoccupati.  
"Harry?" lo richiamò la ragazza. "Cosa sta succedendo?"  
"Scrimgeour è qui. Voglio sapere cosa è venuto a fare" spiegò, senza rallentare nemmeno per un istante.  
"Il Ministro è a Hogwarts? A quest'ora?" chiese conferma Ron, perplesso.  
"Esatto" tagliò corto Harry, tirando fuori il Mantello dalla borsa. "Usate questo. È meglio che nessuno vi veda, non si sa mai cosa potrebbe succedere" e iniziò a scendere di corsa le scale, sicuro che gli amici lo avrebbero seguito.  
Percorse le ultime rampe facendo attenzione a non fare rumore e si nascose dietro la balaustra dell'ultimo pianerottolo, per poter osservare quello che sarebbe successo senza essere visto. Pochi istanti dopo vide Gazza fare ritorno nell'atrio, tutto trafelato, in compagni di Draco Malfoy.  
Harry si concesse di stupirsi, ancora una volta, di come il ragazzo sembrasse essere sempre più malaticcio ogni giorno che passava, prima di concentrare la sua attenzione su quello che stava succedendo pochi metri sotto di lui.  
"Signor Malfoy" lo salutò Scrimgeour, senza aggiungere altre formalità.  
Malfoy fece per rispondere, ma il Ministro non gliene lasciò il tempo.  
"Sono qui per comunicarle che sua madre è stata ricoverata oggi al San Mungo in gravissime condizioni."  
"Cosa?" sbottò Draco, ancora più pallido del solito.  
Harry, nel frattempo, si stava facendo la stessa domanda e fissava il Ministro a bocca aperta, nel vano tentativo di dare un senso a quello che aveva appena sentito.  
"In base alle indagini svolte dagli Auror," riprese Scrimgeour, ignorando lo sgomento del ragazzo che gli stava di fronte "risulta che abbia duellato con qualcuno, ma non siamo riusciti a stabilire né dove né quando e né, soprattutto, con chi. Questa mattina è stata avvistata a Hogsmeade, non molto lontana dal Tre Manici di Scopa, ma non ha potuto fornire informazioni utili a capire cosa era successo, visto che ha perso conoscenza non appena è stata soccorsa" e, più che dispiaciuto per le condizioni di Lady Malfoy, sembrava irritato per la sua mancanza di collaborazione.  
Harry ascoltava attento, riflettendo in fretta. Se il Ministero non c'entrava nulla con quello che era successo alla donna, come sembrava emergere dalle parole di Scrimgeour, contro chi aveva combattuto la madre di Malfoy? E perché?  
"Narcissa Malfoy aveva con sé questi due bambini."  
Alle parole del Ministro, due giovani streghe varcarono l'imponente soglia del castello e si avvicinarono agli altri, mostrando due neonati avvolti in pesanti copertine di lana. Malfoy era rimasto senza parole, gli occhi fissi su quei due fagottini, e Harry si ritrovò nelle sue stesse condizioni. Chi erano quei due bambini e perché la madre di Malfoy li aveva con sé dopo aver combattuto contro qualcuno che l'aveva ridotta in fin di vita?  
"Se vuole apporre la sua firma qui," Scrimgeour attirò l'attenzione di Malfoy su una pergamena dall'aria molto ufficiale saltata fuori praticamente dal nulla "il Ministero sarà lieto di farsi carico delle necessità di queste povere creature."  
Harry storse il naso, riconoscendo il tono palesemente falso del Ministro. Era evidente che ci fosse qualcosa sotto e, a quanto pareva, non era stato l'unico ad accorgersene.  
"Chi sono questi bambini?" chiese Malfoy, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
"Solo due teneri angioletti vittime della guerra" recitò Scrimgeour. "Il Ministero si assicurerà che non debbano soffrire più di quanto non abbiano già fatto."  
"Questo non spiega perché fossero con mia madre" insistette Malfoy, che evidentemente non si fidava della parola del Ministro della Magia, e Harry non poteva che essere d'accordo con lui, per una volta.  
Scrimgeour sembrò in difficoltà a quella constatazione, ma si riprese in fretta, assumendo di colpo un'aria rigida e autoritaria e lasciando definitivamente da parte la finta cortesia che aveva sfoggiato fino a quel momento.  
"Non credo che lei debba preoccuparsi di simili dettagli, signor Malfoy."  
"Mi perdoni, signor Ministro, ma se vi serve la mia firma è chiaro che non siano esattamente dei dettagli. Gradirei sapere il nome di quei bambini e il motivo per cui erano con mia madre."  
Scrimgeour lo osservò con astio ma, visto che era chiaro che Malfoy non era intenzionato a firmare nessun documento prima di avere le risposte che voleva, fu costretto a cedere.  
"In base ai documenti che abbiamo trovato tra le cose che sua madre aveva con sé quando è stata trovata, i bambini si chiamano Orion e Aries. Malfoy" confessò con una smorfia irritata. "Pare che siano i figli di Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy, anche se al Ministero nutriamo seri dubbi in proposito, visto che la loro nascita non è mai stata registrata. Ora, se non le dispiace, la firma" concluse, sbattendogli la pergamena sotto il naso.  
Se Malfoy era talmente scioccato d non riuscire nemmeno a muoversi, Harry era più che attivo. Recuperò in fretta la Mappa del Malandrino dalla borsa e cercò le persone di cui aveva bisogno.  
"Ron!" chiamò sottovoce, e aspettò che l'amico facesse capolino da sotto il Mantello per proseguire. "Vai da Silente e avvisalo di quello che sta succedendo qui. La parola d'ordine per attivare i gargoyle e Affogato al cioccolato."  
Ron annuì e lui si girò verso l'amica, senza perdere tempo.  
"Hermione, tu prendi il Mantello e vai da Piton, lo trovi nel suo ufficio. Digli che Malfoy è nei guai e che è già stato avvisato anche Silente."  
Le passò la Mappa, ma si accigliò quando vide che i due lo fissavano indecisi e non accennavano a muoversi nemmeno lontanamente veloci come lui avrebbe desiderato.  
"Presto! Dobbiamo evitare che il Ministero metta le sue sporche mani su quei due bambini innocenti" li spronò, prima di alzarsi in piedi e scendere l'ultima rampa di scale, ostentando una calma invidiabile e del tutto fasulla.  
"E così, sembra che tu non sia più l'unico erede dei Malfoy. Giusto, Draco?" disse a voce alta.  
Tutti i presenti si girarono di scatto verso di lui, osservandolo mentre scendeva con calma gli ultimi scalini. Evidentemente, erano troppo concentrati sul dramma che si stava svolgendo davanti ai loro occhi per accorgersi che qualcuno li stava osservando.  
"Potter! Cosa ci fai tu qui?" Scrimgeour sembrava furioso per l'interruzione e guardava il Prescelto con malcelata irritazione e un'ombra di sospetto.  
"Ci studio, Scrimgeour. Pensavo lo sapesse" fu l'irriverente risposta di Harry.  
Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto si avvicinò con tranquillità ai due bambini, guardando alternativamente da loro a Draco, con espressione concentrata.  
"Sono molto più carini di te, Draco" stabilì alla fine, con lo stesso tono di voce che avrebbe usato per enunciare che il cielo era blu.  
Nell'esatto momento in cui finì di parlare, uno dei gemelli si svegliò e tese le manine verso di lui, come a ordinargli di prenderlo in braccio. La strega a cui era stato affidato fece per ritrarsi, di sicuro intenzionata a impedire che arrivasse al piccolo, ma bastò il suo sguardo duro per farle cambiare subito idea. A quel punto, Harry era pronto ad ammettere che quella storia del Prescelto gli sarebbe anche potuta tornare utile, e che avrebbe fatto bene a imparare a usarla a suo vantaggio.  
"Ciao piccolo" sussurrò, prendendo in braccio il neonato.  
Come attirato dai gorgoglii soddisfatti del fratello, anche il secondo bambino si svegliò e, esattamente come il gemello, si mosse per cercare di attirare l'attenzione di Harry.  
"Ciao anche a te" gli disse, sorridendo allegro e allungando una mano per permettergli di afferrarla. "Mi dispiace, ma non riesco a prendervi in braccio tutti e due."  
"Potter!"  
Scrimgeour sembrava essersi ripreso dalla sorpresa, ed era decisamente poco soddisfatto di come stavano andando le cose. Anche Malfoy sembrò riacquistare una parvenza di autocontrollo, ma l'unico segno che lasciò trasparire dei suoi pensieri fu lo sguardo attento che lanciò al Grifondoro. Harry, che l'aveva notato, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse arrabbiato o se stesse semplicemente cercando di capire di chi poteva fidarsi.  
"Potter, credo proprio che dovresti tornare nella tua Sala Comune e lasciarci concludere i nostri affari."  
Il Ministro aveva assunto una posa impettita, certo di suscitare la dovuta soggezione che il suo titolo non mancava mai di incutere. Peccato per lui, però, che quella messinscena non avesse sortito il minimo effetto su Harry.  
"I vostri affari?" chiese perplesso. "Che strano! E io che pensavo che i vostri affari dovessero riguardare gli innocenti ingiustamente incarcerati ad Azkaban, non le visite notturne agli studenti colpiti da drammi familiari."  
Scrimgeour assunse un buffo colorito acceso, mentre Malfoy cercava di nascondere un ghigno divertito.  
"Non sai di cosa stai parlando, Potter" sputò il Ministro.  
"Al contrario, sono certo di saperlo meglio di lei."  
Lo aveva detto quasi con casualità, mentre continuava a giocare con i bambini, ma sapeva perfettamente che le implicazioni delle sue parole non sarebbero sfuggite a nessuno.  
"Piuttosto," riprese, con un tono quasi indifferente "da quando il Ministero cerca di togliere i bambini alle loro famiglie?"  
Con la coda dell'occhio, Harry vide che uno degli Auror presenti, l'unico che aveva riconosciuto subito, stava provando a sopprimere un sorrisino divertito, senza troppo successo a dire il vero, e immaginò che le sue prodezze sarebbero state molto presto sulla bocca di ogni singolo membro dell'Ordine della Fenice, e tante grazie a Kingsley. Gli altri, invece, continuavano a girare la testa da lui al Ministro e viceversa, a bocca aperta e chiaramente increduli per quello che stava succedendo davanti ai loro occhi.  
"Harry," riprese Scrimgeour, con un tono di voce molto più accomodante, evidentemente deciso a cambiare tattica "converrai con me che starebbero molto meglio sotto le cure del Ministero che non con la loro famiglia."  
"No, proprio per niente."  
Malfoy, che alle parole del Ministro aveva aperto la bocca per ribattere, furioso per gli insulti non troppo velati che erano stati rivolti a lui e ai suoi genitori, guardò Harry scioccato. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne che fosse proprio lui a prendere le difese della sua famiglia. Scrimgeour, invece, non aveva affatto gradito.  
"Sono Mangiamorte, Potter" sbottò secco.  
Harry sospirò, con una faccia che diceva chiaramente quanto considerasse stupide quelle argomentazioni.  
"Innanzitutto," iniziò con voce pacata, come se avesse dovuto spiegare qualcosa di molto complicato a un bambino molto stupido "solo Lucius è stato riconosciuto come Mangiamorte. Per quanto abbiano idee molto discutibili, Draco e sua madre non sono mai stati accusati di nulla."  
Mentre tutti lo fissavano, sempre più sorpresi, e il Ministro diventava ancora più rosso per la rabbia, Harry lanciò uno sguardo veloce a Malfoy. Voleva essere sicuro che il Serpeverde capisse che, in realtà, lui era praticamente certo che fosse un Mangiamorte con tanto di Marchio, esattamente come suo padre.  
"Se poi" riprese subito "vogliamo analizzare con calma tutta la situazione..." e a quel punto decise di fare una bella pausa a effetto "credo che, se proprio dovessi scegliere, piuttosto che far crescere dei bambini da gente come la Umbridge, si farebbero molti meno danni affidandoli a Voldemort in persona."  
Il sorriso innocente che faceva bella mostra di sé sul suo viso si allargò a dismisura quando tutti i presenti sussultarono sconvolti, nel sentire le sue ultime parole. Harry non sapeva se fosse più per il nome che aveva osato pronunciare o per quello che significava la sua netta presa di posizione. Malfoy lo guardava ancora una volta completamente scioccato, mentre Scrimgeour aveva definitivamente perso quella poca calma che gli era rimasta.  
"Potter, non sai quello che stai dicendo!" lo accusò per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, praticamente urlandogli un faccia.  
"Io credo, invece," li interruppe una voce conosciuta "che il nostro Harry sappia perfettamente cosa sta dicendo."  
Silente li scrutava con attenzione, mentre scendeva l'ultima rampa di scale. Nessuno dei presenti osò dire nulla fino a quando il Preside di Hogwarts non arrivò davanti a loro, andando a fare qualche moina ai due bambini.  
"Rufus," disse subito dopo, girandosi verso il Ministro con un sorrisino cortese che non ingannava nessuno "se ci avessi avvertito del tuo arrivo avremmo fatto in modo di accogliere come si conviene il Ministro della Magia."  
"Non... non era necessario che tu ti scomodassi, Albus" bofonchiò l'interpellato.  
Scrimgeour non sembrava per niente contento di come si era evoluta la situazione e continuava a spostare lo sguardo sospettoso dal Preside a Harry, probabilmente cercando di trovare un modo per ottenere comunque ciò per cui era venuto a Hogwarts, alla faccia di quei due.  
Dei passi affrettati, però, attirarono l'attenzione di tutti, e Severus Piton fece la sua teatrale comparsa dalle scale che portavano ai sotterranei. Soppesò la situazione, osservando con attenzione i presenti con lo sguardo più arcigno del suo repertorio, prima di rivolgersi a Silente, ignorando di proposito gli altri.  
"Preside, è tardi. Il signor Potter e il signor Malfoy domani hanno lezione. Ritengo sarebbe ora che andassero a dormire."  
"Concordo, Severus" approvò Silente, per poi voltarsi verso Scrimgeour con il suo solito sorriso sulle labbra. "Grazie per essere venuto di persona a dare la tragica notizia al signor Malfoy, Rufus, e per esserti preso cura di questi due piccoli tesori fino a quando non è stato possibile affidarli all'unico membro della loro famiglia in grado di occuparsene, naturalmente. Ora," proseguì mettendo un braccio sulle spalle del Ministro "credo che ci vedremo domani al Ministero, quando andrò a sistemare tutte le formalità burocratiche del caso. Nel frattempo, mi assumo personalmente la responsabilità dei giovani Malfoy. Di tutti e tre! A domani, Rufus" concluse, quando ormai era arrivato al portone d'ingresso, trascinando praticamente di peso Scrimgeour.  
Ignorando il boccheggiare molto poco signorile del Ministro della Magia, il Preside si guardò intorno, come a voler decidere quale sarebbe stata la prossima cosa da fare.  
"Draco, prendi tuo fratello" ordinò alla fine, indicandogli con un cenno del capo il bambino ancora in braccio alla strega del Ministero. "Tu e Harry seguite Severus nel mio studio, io vi raggiungerò non appena avrò finito di ringraziare e salutare il nostro caro Ministro."  
Malfoy fece come gli era stato ordinato senza discutere e prese, un po' titubante, il bambino dalle braccia della giovane strega. Poi seguì Piton, che aveva già iniziato a salire le scale in un turbinio di vesti nere senza dire nemmeno una parola, affiancandosi a Harry.  
Il silenzio che regnava nei corridoi di Hogwarts, a quell'ora della notte, era interrotto soltanto dal rumore dei loro passi veloci e dai gorgoglii allegri dei due gemelli, che sembravano molto incuriositi da tutto quello che vedevano. Solo quando arrivarono davanti ai due gargoyle a guardia dell'ufficio del Preside Piton fece sentire la sua voce per pronunciare la parola d'ordine. Appena entrati nella stanza indicò, con un gesto imperioso del capo, due comode poltrone sistemate davanti alla scrivania di Silente, e i due ragazzi si sedettero senza commenti, in attesa del Preside e delle sue decisioni.  
Harry notò subito l'assenza di Fanny e se ne rammaricò, perché era certo che ai bambini sarebbe piaciuta, con quei colori tanto brillanti. Senza contare che avrebbe aiutato a distrarli e, magari, tenerli buoni. I gemelli, infatti, avevano iniziato ad agitarsi pochi minuto dopo il loro arrivo nello studio e Harry aveva capito subito che né Malfoy né Piton avevano la più pallida idea di come comportarsi con loro. Il professore si guardava bene dall'avvicinarsi ai neonati, guardandoli come se fossero degli strani animaletti, portatori sani di qualche schifosissima malattia contagiosa, mentre il Serpeverde sembrava tenere in mano un qualche oggetto di cristallo pronto a esplodere in qualsiasi momento, invece che un bambino.  
Un bambino che, tra l'altro, si muoveva e si sbracciava come un ossesso, nel tentativo di raggiungere il fratello. Alla fine, Harry fu costretto a prendere in braccio anche lui, per evitare che Malfoy se lo lasciasse sfuggire di mano. Ci volle un po' per sistemarli in una presa sicura, e ci riuscì solo grazie all'aiuto della professoressa McGranitt.  
Subito dopo che Harry ebbe preso in braccio anche il secondo gemello la porta dello studio si aprì e i presenti si girarono di scatto, convinti di vedere il Preside. Al suo posto, invece, arrivò l'insegnante di Trasfigurazione che, a giudicare dalla vestaglia e dalla cuffia da notte che indossava, era evidentemente stata buttata giù dal letto, e senza troppe cerimonie.  
La McGranitt aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la vista di Harry Potter che teneva in braccio due neonati la lasciò all'improvviso senza parole e come congelata sul posto. Si riscosse solo quando notò le evidenti difficoltà del suo allievo preferito e, sempre in silenzio, si avvicinò a lui e lo aiutò a sistemarsi meglio i bambini in grembo.  
I due piccoli non sembravano affatto soddisfatti di essere toccati da qualcuno che non conoscevano, e decisero di renderlo noto a tutti intonando un duetto di pianti e strepiti. Con gran sorpresa dei presenti, però, si calmarono non appena la McGranitt si allontanò e Harry prese a muoversi, quel tanto che era disposto a rischiare senza temere di farli cadere, iniziando a cullarli.  
A quel punto, finalmente, Silente li raggiunse. In tempo per vedere i due pargoli che si assopivano beati sul petto di Harry.  
"Ci è voluto un po' più tempo del previsto per convincere Rufus che era ora di tornare a casa" spiegò, andando a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. "Comunque, per il momento i bambini resteranno qui."  
"Albus, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?" chiese la McGranitt, chiaramente preoccupata.  
"Credo che prima sia opportuno fare le dovute presentazioni. Draco, vuoi pensarci tu?" lo incoraggiò Silente.  
Malfoy deglutì e lanciò uno sguardo perso a Piton, prima di girarsi verso i gemelli e fissarli, come se non credesse a quello che stava per dire.  
"Loro sono Orion e Aries Malfoy. I miei fratelli" sussurrò.  
La McGranitt iniziò a boccheggiare e a girare la testa come alla ricerca di una smentita da parte di uno qualunque dei presento. Piton si limitò, molto più elegantemente, a sgranare gli occhi e a lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia che Silente aveva evocato giusto dietro di lui.  
"Albus, questo è... che cosa vuol dire? Come è possibile?"  
"Temo di non avere delle risposte, Minerva. Forse, però, Severus e Draco possono aiutarci a capire. Voi sapevate della loro esistenza?" li interrogò Silente, ma i due scossero la testa. "In questo caso," proseguì il Preside con un sospiro "dobbiamo aspettare che Lady Malfoy si riprenda per avere delle spiegazioni."  
"Cosa dovremmo fare, adesso?" insistette la McGranitt.  
"Mi pare ovvio, Minerva, che dovremmo organizzarci per rendere piacevole la permanenza a Hogwarts di questi due angioletti e, a questo proposito, ho già un piano."  
"Un piano" ripeté la professoressa, sedendosi sulla poltrona che le era stata destinata come se, all'improvviso, fosse immensamente stanca.  
"Esatto, un piano! Harry, tu aiuterai Draco con i bambini" stabilì.  
"Cosa?" quattro voci diverse si levarono esterrefatte, mentre quattro paia di occhi fissavano Silente come se fosse impazzito di colpo.  
"Preside, non vedo la necessità di coinvolgere Potter in questa faccenda" obiettò Piton, che era stato il primo a riprendersi dalla sorpresa.  
"Albus, davvero, è già assurdo pensare che il povero Draco possa occuparsi di due bambini così piccoli," gli diede manforte la McGranitt, senza notare la smorfia offesa di Malfoy "ma Harry, con tutti i problemi che ha già..." continuò la professoressa che, concentrata com'era sul Preside, non si accorse che alla smorfia di Draco, che dopo le sue ultime parole si era notevolmente accentuata, si era aggiunta anche quella di Harry. "E poi, sinceramente, Harry non ha la più pallida idea di come ci si prende cura di un bambino, figuriamoci di due" concluse la strega.  
A questo punto Silente sorrise pacifico, notando divertito che l'espressione di Malfoy, in quel momento, era compiaciuta proprio come quella di Severus, di sicuro per l'evidente mancanza di fiducia in Potter da parte della sua Capocasa, mentre quella di Harry era a dir poco oltraggiata, per lo stesso motivo.  
"Minerva, temo che ben pochi qui a Hogwarts sappiano come prendersi cura di un bambino, tantomeno di due. Mi pare, tuttavia, che i gemelli siano più che soddisfatti di Harry e della sua capacità di accudirli" la contraddisse Silente, fin troppo rilassato, indicandole con un cenno della mano i bambini che dormivano felici e contenti tra le braccia di Harry, con i pugnetti stretti sulla sua divisa, come se volessero essere sicuri che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte senza di loro. "Oltretutto, il nostro Draco non può fare tutto da solo" proseguì il Preside, stavolta decisamente più serio. "Seguire le lezioni del sesto anno, mantenendo la sua ottima media, e prendersi cura allo stesso tempo di due bambini così piccoli sarebbe impossibile per chiunque."  
Draco ebbe la sensazione che il discorso di Silente sottintendesse qualcosa, ma riuscì a mantenere la sua espressione altera e distaccata anche quando il Preside lo guardò dritto negli occhi, come a voler sondare i suoi pensieri.  
"Naturalmente," concluse l'anziano mago "anche Harry deve seguire le sue lezioni, quindi vi affiderò due elfi domestici che vi aiuteranno e veglieranno sui bambini quando nessun altro avrà la possibilità di farlo."  
"Preside," si intromise Piton "concordo sul fatto che per Draco sarebbe impossibile prendersi cura dei suoi fratelli da solo, ma ci sarebbero molte altre persone più... qualificate... di Potter."  
"Davvero, Severus? Eppure a me sembra di ricordare che i piccoli Malfoy abbiano smesso di agitarsi solo quando è stato Harry a prenderli in braccio" argomentò Silente col suo sorriso più smagliante. "Lo so, avrei dovuto palesare la mia presenza prima, ma ero troppo interessato a quello che stava succedendo per rischiare di disturbare."  
"Non funzionerà" intervenne Draco, all'improvviso. "Primo, io e Potter non andiamo d'accordo praticamente su nulla, figurarsi se possiamo prenderci cura di due bambini insieme. Secondo, non vedo come Potter possa voler dedicare parte del suo prezioso tempo a star dietro a due degli eredi dei Malfoy. Terzo, in ogni caso, non potrebbe comunque entrare nel dormitorio di Serpeverde" enumerò.  
"Perdonami, Draco, ma chi ha detto che starete a Serpeverde?" gli fece notare Silente.  
"Prego?" chiese perplesso il giovane Malfoy. "Io non ho nessuna intenzione di stare a Grifondoro, né tantomeno di farci stare i miei fratelli, sia chiaro!"  
"Non ne vedo la necessità" lo rassicurò il Preside, con un sorriso che, a quel punto, andava da un orecchio all'altro. "Vista l'eccezionalità dell'evento, ho deciso che avrete delle stanze per voi e per i bambini, al di fuori dei dormitori. Per i piccoli potrebbe essere difficile stare in mezzo a tutte quelle persone sconosciute."  
Tutti i presenti lo guardarono, ancora una volte, che se avesse definitivamente perso il senno. O, quantomeno, come se la sua usuale pazzia fosse notevolmente peggiorata nell'arco dell'ultima ora. Il primo a riprendersi fu Draco.  
"Anche se questo particolare è risolto, la scuola è piena di studenti e professori: ci sarà pure qualcuno, che non sia Potter, che possa piacere ai bambini" si intestardì.  
"Sapete," commentò Silente, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato per raccontare un sogno fatto la notte prima "è da un po' che c'è una strana idea che mi ronza per la testa, e non è certo un'esperienza piacevole, lasciatemelo dire, quel continuo rumoreggiare di fondo. Continuo a chiedermi se le buone qualità del vecchio Serpeverde non siano irrimediabilmente sparite da Hogwarts col passare del tempo."  
"Che cosa vuol dire?" domandò Piton, perplesso come tutti gli altri.  
"Vedete, il buon Salazar era conosciuto, oltre che per la sua passione per le arti oscure, la sua predilezione per il sangue puro e la sua capacità di parlare con i serpenti, anche per la sua spiccata intelligenza, la sua sagacia e la sua grande astuzia" raccontò Silente.  
"Albus, cosa c'entra Salazar Serpeverde con questa storia?" chiese la McGranitt, confusa e chiaramente a corto di pazienza.  
"Vedi, Minerva, se le qualità che Salazar ricercava e apprezzava così tanto nei suoi studenti fossero ancora presenti nella nostra scuola, due ottimi Serpeverde come Draco e Severus non mi avrebbero mai chiesto perché io abbia scelto proprio Harry. Al contrario, sarebbero stati loro stessi a suggerirlo per primi."  
L'unico, in tutta la stanza, che sembrava aver capito dove volesse andare a parare il loro Preside era Piton che, tuttavia, non sembrava molto felice di ciò che implicava la sua intuizione.  
"Draco," iniziò a spiegare Silente, con una notevole calma "il Ministero, per qualche oscuro motivo che domani mi impegnerò a scoprire, vuole la custodia dei tuoi fratelli. Ora, dando per certo che tua madre ti abbia nominato loro tutore in caso entrambi i tuoi genitori si fossero trovati nell'impossibilità di badare a loro, altrimenti Rufus non avrebbe avuto nessun motivo di venire a Hogwarts per farti firmare una rinuncia formale ai tuoi diritti davanti a testimoni, resta il fatto che non hai ancora compiuto diciassette anni: se non sbaglio, mancano poco più di quattro mesi alla tua maggiore età. In una situazione normale, tu stesso dovresti avere un tutore" gli fece notare.  
Harry notò che Draco stringeva con forza i braccioli della sua poltrona e si chiese come dovesse sentirsi in quel momento, con la paura per sua madre che stava lottando tra la vita e la morte in un lettino d'ospedale, la responsabilità di due fratelli di cui non conosceva nemmeno l'esistenza fino a un paio di prima e la consapevolezza di essere completamente solo in quella situazione.  
"Non dobbiamo dimenticare, poi," riprese il vecchio Preside, dopo essersi sistemato più comodamente sulla sua poltrona "che tu sei il figlio di Lucius Malfoy, noto Mangiamorte ora rinchiuso ad Azkaban. Non sarà facile, per te, convincere chi di dovere a confermare il tuo diritto ad avere l'affidamento dei tuoi fratelli."  
Draco sembrava furioso notò Harry, prima di girarsi di nuovo a guardare Silente, senza aver ancora capito dove volesse arrivare. Non sapeva, però, se il Serpeverde avesse avuto quella reazione per il timore di vedersi portar via i fratelli da qualche burocrate del Ministero o se il motivo fosse l'accenno alla situazione del padre.  
"E qui entra in gioco Harry!" proseguì Silente, senza dare il minimo peso alle reazioni delle persone che aveva davanti. "Il giovane signor Potter gode di grande prestigio presso la comunità magica. Il fatto che aiuti te, figlio di un Mangiamorte, a crescere i tuoi fratelli ti pone al di sopra di tutti i sospetti e sarà una spinta in più perché chi è chiamato a decidere faccia la scelta giusta."  
"O forse li dissuaderà definitivamente dal concedermi l'affidamento dei miei fratelli" lo interruppe Draco. "Potrebbero pensare che Potter abbia deciso di aiutarci solo per tenermi d'occhio, perché non si fida di me."  
"Ottima osservazione" si complimentò Silente, fin troppo soddisfatto viste le circostanze. "Per questo faremo in modo che vi vedano con i bambini, tutti insieme. Dopo aver reso noto, ovviamente, che Harry si è offerto volontario per aiutarti. Aiuto che tu, Draco, hai accettato di buon grado e con gratitudine. Faremo anche in modo che tutti siano a conoscenza della ferma convinzione di Harry che tutti i bambini dovrebbero poter stare con le loro famiglie, e non con degli estranei o, peggio ancora, in qualche orfanotrofio."  
"Non sono orfani!" insorse il Serpeverde, livido di rabbia.  
"Esattamente, Draco. Esattamente!" concordò Silente. "Come dicevo, il palese sostegno di Harry ti sarà di grande aiuto, ma naturalmente non basterà. Anch'io mi schiererò apertamente dalla tua parte, e posso affermare senza falsa modestia che godo ancora di una enorme credibilità all'interno della comunità magica. E pur tuttavia, temo che nemmeno questo sarà sufficiente."  
"Vuol dire che il Ministero potrebbe davvero ottenere il loro affidamento?" chiese Harry, stringendo un po' di più la presa sui bambini e dando voce alla preoccupazione di tutti.  
"C'è una remota possibilità che possa succedere," annuì Silente "anche se sono certo che saranno in molti a essere colpiti dal comportamento e dalla maturità dimostrata dal giovane signor Malfoy. In ogni caso, il nostro compito è quello di fare in modo che una simile eventualità non si realizzi."  
"Che cosa ha in mente, Preside?" domandò Piton, con espressione guardinga.  
Gli occhi di Silente sembrarono diventare ancora più brillanti, mentre li fissava uno a uno.  
"Mi sono permesso di fare una piccola deviazione, prima di raggiungervi, e ho inviato un gufo a Molly Weasley e ad Andromeda Tonks, invitandole a venire qui domani mattina, perché vi insegnino come prendervi cura dei bambini."  
"Molly Weasley è un'altra persona che, al momento, gode di molto credito all'interno della comunità, e la presenza di Andromeda dimostrerà che l'unica altra persona che avrebbe diritto di reclamare la custodia dei bambini appoggia la scelta di mia madre di affidarli a me. È così, vero?"  
"Il vecchio Serpeverde sarebbe fiero di te, Draco" si complimentò Silente. "Domani sarete esentati dal seguire le lezioni. Voglio che passiate tutta la giornata con Molly e Cassandra e che cerchiate di imparare da loro il più possibile, perché non avrete la possibilità di vederle accorrere in vostro aiuto ogni volta che ci sarà un problema. Penseremo poi a farvi recuperare le lezioni perse."  
A quest'ultima affermazione la McGranitt annuì convinta, mentre Piton lanciò uno sguardo di commiserazione a Potter, come a dire che la sua ignoranza non sarebbe scomparsa nemmeno se ne avesse recuperate cento, di lezioni.  
"Naturalmente, l'aiuto di Molly e di tua zia sarà molto importante," continuò Silente "ma ho il timore che non sarà comunque sufficiente a fugare tutti i dubbi e i pregiudizi dei giudici più intransigenti nei tuoi confronti."  
"Dubito che quelli si fideranno mai di me, qualunque cosa io possa fare" sputò Draco.  
"È una possibilità," concesse il vecchio mago "ma sono certo che potremo superare anche quest'ultimo ostacolo" e sorrise di nuovo, felice e contento. "Ora, è innegabile che voi due abbiate entrambi un forte ascendente sui vostri compagni di Casa, e io mi aspetto che lo usiate."  
"In che senso?" chiese Harry, molto poco convinto.  
"Nel senso, mio caro ragazzo, che sarebbe opportuno e molto, molto utile fare in modo che le ostilità tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde cessino, diciamo pure completamente, perlomeno tra i vostri amici, e che i vostri compagni vi appoggino, vi sostengano e, quando possibile, vi aiutino. Sarebbe perfetto se riuscissero a collaborare anche tra di loro, anche se mi rendo conto che per questo, con ogni probabilità, ci vorrà un po' di tempo. Tutto questo, naturalmente, per il bene dei bambini."  
Il Preside di Hogwarts ignorò allegramente le espressioni sconvolte, condite di bocche spalancate, dei suoi quattro interlocutori e proseguì spedito per la sua strada. Studenti e professori, dal canto loro, erano indecisi se far notare a voce alta la follia di quel piano o lasciar perdere una partita già persa in partenza.  
"Se i Serpeverde riuscissero a mettere da parte i loro pregiudizi nei confronti dei Nati Babbani e, più in generale, degli appartenenti alle altre Case" riprese a spiegare, dopo un breve istante di silenzio "e se i Grifondoro smettessero di considerarli tutti dei Mangiamorte in erba, ritengo che col vostro aiuto potrebbero anche imparare ad andare d'accordo, o perlomeno a tollerarsi a vicenda. A quel punto, sono certo che tutti i giudici del Wizengamot, o almeno la larga maggioranza che serve a noi, resterebbero positivamente colpiti dal vostro impegno e non avrebbero più nessun motivo valido per negarti la custodia dei tuoi fratelli, Draco."  
"È uno scherzo, vero?" esalò Harry, sicuro com'era che Serpeverde e Grifondoro non sarebbero mai stati capici di sopportarsi, figurarsi di andare d'accordo.  
"No, Harry. Sono serio come lo sono stato poche altre volte nella mia lunga e avventurosa vita" gli assicurò Silente.  
L'espressione del Preside non lasciava adito a dubbi, ma i presenti continuavano ad avere espressioni a dir poco scioccate. Silente li guardò in silenzio per qualche minuto, prima di alzarsi in piedi.  
"Minerva, Severus," riprese a parlare, guardando i due insegnanti "vorrei che vi recaste nelle Sale Comuni delle vostre Case per avvisare gli amici di Harry e Draco che stanno bene, ma che questa notte non dormiranno nei loro letti. I ragazzi potranno spiegare loro quello che è successo domani, magari a colazione" suggerì, prima di girarsi verso i due giovani che lo guardavano ancora a bocca aperta. "Per stanotte faremo in modo di sistemarvi nella stanza che negli anni scorsi veniva usata dall'insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: gli elfi domestici dovrebbero aver già portato lì tutto quello di cui avrete bisogno. Nel frattempo, vedremo di organizzare le vostre stanze, avvalendoci dei preziosi suggerimenti di Molly e Andromeda, per creare il miglio ambiente possibile per i bambini."  
La professoressa McGranitt guardò per l'ultima volta i due ragazzi e i gemelli con espressione sconsolata, prima di augurare la buonanotte a tutti e uscire dallo studio. Piton tergiversò per qualche secondo, come se volesse dire ancora qualcosa, ma l'occhiata di Silente che intercettò lo convinse a lasciar perdere e, dopo aver scosso la testa, diede la buonanotte e lasciò anche lui la stanza.  
"Draco, prendi uno dei gemelli e seguitemi" ordinò Silente, non appena furono rimasti soli, e si avviò verso la porta, certo che i ragazzi lo avrebbero seguito senza discutere.  
Il Preside li guidò lungo i corridoi deserti, fino a fermarsi davanti a una porta di legno massiccio senza nessun fregio, non molto lontana dall'aula di Difesa. La aprì e li precedette all'interno, osservando compiaciuto il modo in cui gli elfi domestici l'avevano sistemata. Il muro che divideva il salottino dalla camera da letto era stato fatto sparire, per permettere a tutti e quattro di dormire nella stessa stanza. Davanti al camino, nel quale ardeva un bel fuoco scoppiettante, era stata posizionata una culla talmente larga che doveva essere di certo stata ingrandita con la magia e, ai suoi fianchi, erano stati sistemati due letti a baldacchino dalle coltri bianche e dall'aspetto comodo.  
Soddisfatto da quello che vedeva, Silente fece cenno ai ragazzi di avvicinarsi e li incoraggiò a depositare i bambini nel loro letto improvvisato, mentre lui lanciava un incantesimo verso il camino per assicurarsi che nessuna scintilla saltasse fuori.  
"Nei bauli ai piedi del letto ci sono le vostre cose. Cambiatevi e andate subito a dormire, perché domani sarà una giornata molto impegnativa per voi. E anche per me" aggiunse con un sorriso complice.  
Harry lo fissò con gli occhi socchiusi, chiedendosi se l'impegno di cui parlava fosse legato a Voldemort a alla ricerca degli Horcrux, e Silente dovette intuire i suoi timori.  
"Domani andrò a parlare con alcuni colleghi del Wizengamot. Il Ministro Scrimgeour non si arrenderà e noi non dobbiamo farci trovare impreparati. Chiederò consiglio a loro per affinare la nostra strategia e farò in modo di fissare un'udienza per l'affidamento."  
I ragazzi annuirono, senza sapere cosa dire.  
"Detto questo, voglio approfittare di questo momento in cui siamo soli per mettere in chiaro alcune cose" riprese silente, con un tono di voce completamente diverso. "Io so cosa stai facendo, Draco. So che hai preso il Marchio e che ti è stato ordinato di uccidermi, e so anche che tutti gli incidenti avvenuti nei mesi scorsi ad altri studenti sono stati causati da te, nel tentativo di portare a termine il tuo compito."  
Draco impallidì di colpo mentre Harry, al contrario, si girò a guardare rosso di rabbia prima lui e poi il Preside.  
"Ma lei aveva detto..." lo accusò.  
"Devo chiederti scusa, Harry, ma avevo i miei motivi per non volere che ti concentrassi su Draco. Tuttavia, ora le cose sono cambiate e ritengo giusto essere sinceri e chiari fino in fondo" e si girò di nuovo verso il Serpeverde, guardandolo severo. "Io ti offro tutto il mio aiuto, Draco, e la protezione per te e per la tua famiglia, tutta la tua famiglia," puntualizzò "ma tu devi decidere da che parte vuoi stare."  
"Come..." esalò Malfoy, senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro.  
"Ne parleremo con più calma domani, al mio rientro. Fino ad allora rifletti su questo: al momento, quei due bambini hanno solo te. Tua madre ha fatto cose che nemmeno immagini per proteggerti e credo che le abbia fatte anche per proteggere i tuoi fratelli, per questo sono convinto che li stesse portando proprio qui a Hogwarts, nonostante le sue condizioni. Rifletti su questo e su ciò che vuoi davvero fare, Draco. Quanto a te, Harry," aggiunse rivolgendosi al Grifondoro "ti sarei davvero molto grato se evitassi di saltare alla gola di Draco non appena me ne sarò andato. Quali che siano le tue ragioni, vorrei che ti comportassi come una persona matura e che aspettassi di sentire la sua versione dei fatti, prima di condannarlo. Tu più di chiunque altro dovresti sapere che le cose non sono sempre quello che sembrano."  
Harry annuì a malincuore, ma Silente si ritenne comunque soddisfatto.  
"Bene, ora vi lascio ai vostri letti. Ah, quasi dimenticavo" aggiunse, quando ormai si stava già dirigendo verso la porta. "Vista la loro età, temo che quei due frugoletti si sveglieranno almeno un paio di volte, stanotte, per reclamare il loro cibo. Vi basterà pronunciare a voce alta il nome di Dixy e quella simpatica elfa si precipiterà qui con il loro latte. Buonanotte" concluse, lasciandoli soli nella stanza.


End file.
